Grease traps located at restaurants and fast-food operations require periodic cleaning to maintain trap efficiency and to prevent the discharge of grease and other solid-waste matter into sanitary sewer systems. Waste material removed from the grease trap must be disposed of by off-site means since existing sanitary sewer systems are not designed to receive the type of waste products removed from a grease trap. Such off-site disposal means include the use of a landfill site. The disposal of grease-trap waste contents at a landfill site promotes the contamination and pollution of large ground areas and provides no useful application for the grease-trap contents. Furthermore, present regulations regarding landfills may limit the amount of grease trap waste contents to be dumped at a landfill site.
Thus, the need has arisen for a method and apparatus for treatment of grease-trap waste contents promoting a more environmentally compatible solution.